


So Said the Crocodile(鳄鱼如是说)

by Seraphina_Buchwald



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Buchwald/pseuds/Seraphina_Buchwald
Summary: 前言：老法外梗+新法外梗，很多wishful thinking，全因鳄总发糖（"gotten involved with you"啥啥的）想着老法外里那个会给肉伊包绷带的鳄总忍不住把他写萌了见谅。另外感谢lofter上赏梗的小伙伴 Red Dbl 。





	So Said the Crocodile(鳄鱼如是说)

杀手鳄最近鳄生有点难。

 

本来嘛，作为一条鳄鱼，日子应该很平静：游游泳啦、泡泡澡啦、跟老鼠聊聊天啦、偶尔吃掉一两个不识相的闯入者啦，什么什么的。毕竟天下人都该知道，哥谭市整个下水道都是属于他的。如果闯入者碰巧穿着市政工程队的工作服，杀人鳄还会发发慈悲网开一面，放着不去管。这道理也是明摆着。要是有人在你家后院私搭乱盖坐地为王，你当然不能坐视不理；但要是来人是上门为你家提供免费维修服务，拿他们当晚饭就未免不够通情达理。作为业主，杀人鳄自认还不至于缺少这份长远眼光。

 

可下水道里的岁月静好，近来遇上了点小问题。

 

从什么时候开始的呢，鳄鱼先生暗想。

 

要说起来，隐患大概是前好几年就埋下的。哥谭人吧，虽说民风是出了名的剽悍，但有一点上他们跟世界人民的意见是一碗水端平：长得丑不是你的错，出来吓人就是你不对了。杀人鳄早就明白这个道理，因此大多数时间在下水道里也待得安心省心放心：只要我没主动到街上压马路，敢下来自找没趣我就有权吃掉你。然而呢，总是有那么几个自封的正义使者，隔三差五要掀开井盖跑来界定一下自己人生价值。这种情况下，杀人鳄也乐意奉陪。

 

真当鳄鱼是吃素的么，切。

 

糟糕的是，正义使者们总是有很多朋友。下水道大探险这种活动，他们也动不动拉帮结伙一起来。这不明摆着以多欺少嘛，真是。这种不讲理的做法也就导致鳄鱼先生在成功阐明自己保卫家园的立场之后，通常需要尽快抽身便走，省得跟他们没完没散；好在身为东道主占着地利，摆脱英雄们的纠缠也并不困难。虽说有那么一两次撤退失败、被穿着花花绿绿紧身衣的入侵者押去了这样那样的监狱，但都是些小插曲：杀人鳄总会回到他心爱的哥谭下水道，继续自己的安稳日子。

 

然后有那么一回吧，跑来刷鳄鱼怪的某一个勇者，他就没带着朋友。

 

单刷还是组队，杀人鳄都表示奉陪啊，俩人（一人一鳄，精确地说）从下水道打到街面上、又从街面上打到大楼里。从底层刷到楼顶，杀人鳄终于琢磨明白，合着这红头发瘦长脸儿的小子不是没带朋友，而是没朋友可带。从对方一没穿紧身制服二没带像样家伙的潦倒德性来看，作为正义使者的人生价值界定不界定的都已经不剩什么了。出于原则，杀人鳄还是将他好好一番敲打；然而不像通常与正义英雄们的战斗，这一场打下来，鳄鱼先生是越打越没胃口。所以他干脆停了手。再一细问，这家伙果然是没朋友。不但没朋友，家人也没啦。不是死绝了，而是不要他。事实上，除了山大的酒精成瘾问题，面前这个叫罗伊.哈珀的英雄前任小助手，人生里是什么也没剩下。

 

喂，新朋友不是这么交的好吗。

 

在给他包扎完伤口、进行了首番人生教育之后，杀人鳄把这个“新朋友”扛到自己下水道的居所之一里，进行了更多人生教育。我知道你们所谓正义人士天生喜欢没事找事，鳄鱼如是说。但是就算想不开了也别去闯红灯，卡车司机的心理健康到底是招你惹你了。

 

好吧，可能不是原话，但大意没错。

 

还有——杀人鳄承认自己当时作为冷血动物不知怎么就脑子一热，没准是对方样子太可怜巴巴——自告奋勇当起了对方的戒酒陪护人。

 

更正一下，戒酒陪护鳄。

 

双方就地交换了电话号码。自打那时起，哥谭市本应寂静的下水道（前提是把永无休止的水流声忽略掉）就难免偶尔响起手机铃声。

 

市政工程队里，从此就流传很多跟幽灵电话相关的鬼怪传说。

 

虽然下水道里很难找到电源插座，信号也不怎么好，但杀手鳄作为戒酒陪护可是很有责任心。接过几次之后，他就知道这种电话交流基本上千篇一律。

 

“维龙啊……嗨。最近怎么样？”电话那头会说。装作若无其事，然后等着被鳄鱼先生切入重点、一语道破。

 

之后是很多的单方面怒吼式人生教育、单方面怒吼式人身威胁。都是套路，唯一的重点在于，杀人鳄是否要从他的下水道藏身处爬出去，到某个破烂小酒馆或者是某座破烂安全屋里，揪着红毛小子的红长毛把他拖出又一次人生大危机。说来很不好笑，如果你望向危机那边，通常就只立着一罐一块二毛五的垃圾货啤酒而已。

 

后来情况改善了一点。好吧，改善了很多。

 

这就是爱情的力量，杀人鳄泡在令人从头到尾都舒舒服服的下水道烂泥水里眯着眼心想。罗伊好久没打来电话了呢。诚然有一阵子是在海外蹲监狱，但也早就回来了，又有阵子还去过太空。这些个事儿都不算急，短信就能联络。不用鳄鱼先生风风火火冲出下水道，跑到酒瓶子面前去捞人。

 

可是最近，就是最近这几个月，事情一下子就又坏了。

 

先是红毛小子突然莫名其妙自个一个人回了泰坦。开头是“嗨，维龙啊……。”的来电频率，从此好像比最早先那阵还翻了个倍。哥谭市政工程队里的鬼故事转眼又时兴。然而如今捞人行动基本是被全面禁止，鉴于罗伊身边目前环绕着一大堆神奇小伙伴：个个都是正义使者，还都足够年轻气盛。杀人鳄冲进泰坦总部绑架他们的一名队友？用尾巴尖想想都知道不行。

 

鳄鱼先生只好把单方面人生教育的怒吼量也相应提升。管用吗？天知道，希望吧。

 

可这还不足以威胁下水道的静好岁月。真正的威胁，杀人鳄回想的时候得出结论，完全是巧合产生的。

 

红头罩，对，就是脑袋上扣着个红亮红亮的鸡蛋壳、特喜欢开枪、特喜欢装酷、自封哥谭黑帮老大一统江湖的那个，胸前画啥不好偏偏画着个红蝙蝠。红头罩出现在鳄鱼先生的下水道，理由是来做任务。做任务好啊，鳄鱼如是说。特别是，如果任务内容不是“下水道刷鳄鱼怪”这么不正经。

 

然后纯粹巧合，做任务的过程中，红头罩问。

 

“那个，嗯。最近有军火库的消息么？”

 

巧合吧，杀人鳄努力让自己相信。眼下这一切烦恼的开端，就只是个巧合。

 

世界上巧合是很多的，你知道。有酗酒问题跑来寻死的红毛小子，罗伊.哈珀，又名红箭，又名军火库。杀人鳄给他当了戒酒陪护，是个巧合。他常年苦恼的酒精成瘾问题，自打跟红头罩组上队说没就没了，是个巧合。俩人一拆伙、红毛小子自己回来又一跟头陷进老毛病，是个巧合。没回来几个月，红头罩就光临下水道，杵在鳄鱼先生跟前问，最近那人过得怎样，你知道么。

 

巧合，都是巧合。

 

作为认真负责的陪护人，杀人鳄把该说的说了、不该说的都不说。听到有关来电频率的地方，红头罩似乎有点那个。也没怎么样，就是，你知道，有点那个。稍微做了些评论，“这听上去可不健康”什么的。鳄鱼先生就人生态度问题数落了他两句，把他打发走了。下水道里恢复了宁静——

 

——只是个假象！下一次电话铃声响起，杀人鳄条件反射看也不看来电号码就接起来，听见的可不是红毛小子的声音。

 

“嗨，那个，嗯。最近有军火库的消息么？”

 

见你喵的红头鬼你是怎么查到我电话号码的。鳄鱼如是说。当然，对方不想解释。对方就想知道，有军火库的消息么。

 

看在自己做人家戒酒陪护的份子上。杀人鳄耐着性子仁至义尽一番，挂了电话。不久之后他就十分后悔，因为一个星期还没到一半，红头罩已经又给他打了三四回。

 

“最近有军火库的消息么？”

 

作为报复，红毛小子再打来的时候，鳄鱼先生对于第三方进行的电话骚扰，刻意一字未提。

 

一星期过完了。

 

“喂，杀手鳄！”下水道的拱形长廊里回响着红头罩愤怒的呐喊，伴随着军靴踩过积水的啪叽啪叽响声。“你出来！为什么不接我电话！”

 

鳄鱼先生很累，鳄鱼先生把自己埋在一个拐角之外的烂泥里，心跳降到每分钟一次、闭目塞听。

 

然而再怎么心累，杀手鳄作为戒酒陪护的荣誉感并没有因此减损多少。因此当红毛小子再次来电。“嘿，维龙啊……”电话那边听起来声音很低很憔悴，还有点奇妙的大舌头。

 

啥都别说了。鳄鱼先生一尾巴拍在旁边墙壁上。“混小子你在哪儿！待着别动！”

 

走运的是，红毛小子并不在泰坦塔，而是在他自己某座老安全屋。这个安全屋，杀人鳄一进去就意识到。居然有个厨房。

 

“我想他……我想他啊，我想他。”在被扛在覆满坚硬鳞甲的粗壮肩膀上、往下水道里去的时候，红毛小子喃喃地说，还是大着舌头。杀人鳄恨铁不成钢之余忽然记起来自己明码标签还是个响当当的反派，于是狠狠颠了下，把肩上扛的家伙直接弄吐了。

 

活该。活该活该活该，恋爱中的傻瓜，都是自找的。老子是鳄鱼不是信鸽，老子不干了。鳄鱼如是说。

 

哦不，“不干了”不是指戒酒陪护。

 

下次红头罩擅闯下水道抓信鸽……不对，猎鳄鱼的时候，他在一处巢穴的角落里发现了一个手机。手机屏幕按亮之后显示，未接来电（号码被屏蔽）8个。

 

那之后隔了大约三天，红毛小子又来电话。

 

“嗨，维龙啊。最近怎样？”还行，听着还没发展出大舌头。

 

“啊，还行吧。话说，”杀手鳄说，打定了主意悠悠地并不像通常那样操心紧张。“你前队友前些天跑来下水道办案子啊。”

 

那边突然就哑巴了几秒。再开口的时候有点喘气、有点结巴。“杰……红头罩？”

 

“啊，是他。”

 

又是一阵沉默。“他怎么样？”

 

老子不要当你们俩之间的信鸽，杀手鳄心想。“活的。说了办案子呢。”

 

更长的沉默之后。“……危险吗？案子，我是说。”

 

“我咋知道。”鳄鱼耸肩，祭出爬行动物的一百八十分耐心，干听着不挂电话。电话那边传来叹气声和轻微的含混声响，仿佛对方在使劲搓额头脸颊。

 

“……我真想他。天哪。对不起，我知道你最烦我这样。可是，天哪。我好想他。想他想得不得了。啊，天哪。”

 

成了，鳄鱼先生眯起黄眼睛心想，一边对着电话偶尔发出些近似同情和鼓励的嗯哼声，一边剔着指甲。这样再来最多两三次，他琢磨着。事就该成了。

 

果不其然：红头罩再也没打过骚扰电话，也没再大举入侵杀手鳄珍爱的下水道。红毛小子倒是又打来过几次，打听前队友办案后续（“我哪知道”）、询问自己陪护近况（“还行吧”）、倾诉自己思念好搭档的衷肠（“嗯哼，嗯哼，嗯，嗯”）——除了面对酒精诱惑求援，内容各色各样。

 

然后毫无预兆地，长达两周之久，下水道没再响起电话铃声。享受了十多天岁月静好之后杀人鳄终于憋不住，给红毛小子发了条问候短信。清早发的，傍晚才有回复。打开一看是张照片。

 

哇哦。

 

鳄鱼先生十分绅士地顺手点了删除。十秒钟不到，一条新短信。

 

 _抱歉发错对象了 求删_  —— R.H.

 

 _OK_ ，鳄鱼先生十分绅士地回道。

 

然后杀手鳄关闭手机，打开后盖，把里面的窃听器摘下来丢进下水道潺潺的水流里，装回手机后盖放到干地上，摆摆尾巴游去找自己最欣赏的老耗子拉家常。

 

【END】


End file.
